1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus and, more particularly, to a magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus incorporating a mechanism for relatively moving a subchassis with respect to a main chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 61-195552 discloses a conventional magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus. More specifically, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 61-195552 disclosed a tape loading operation in which a tape is pulled out from a free T reel while an S reel is stopped.
However, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 61-195552 does not disclose a loading operation during which tho tape path length initially increases and then decreases.
According to one aspect of this invention, a magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus is provided for pulling out a magnetic tape from a tape cassette and winding the magnetic tape around a rotary head cylinder, having a rotary head, for a predetermined arc, for recording/reproducing the magnetic tape. The magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus includes: a base member on which the tape cassette and the rotary head cylinder are mounted. A first state is defined as a state where the tape cassette has been mounted on the base member by a user. A second state is defined as a state where, after the mounting of the tape cassette, a tape guide member has pulled out the magnetic tape from the tape cassette and wound the magnetic tape around the rotary head cylinder, for the predetermined arc, thereby forming a tape drive system to allow the magnetic tape to be recorded/reproduced. A loading operation is defined as a transition operation from the first state to the second state. The magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus further comprises a reel base which is axially supported on the base member in a rotatable manner and engages with a reel for winding and holding the magnetic tape within the tape cassette, and a reel driver for driving rotation of the reel base. In the loading operation, the reel base is rotated by using the reel driver in a direction which takes up the magnetic tape.
According to another aspect of this invention, a magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus is provide for pulling out a magnetic tape from a tape cassette and winding the magnetic tape around a rotary head cylinder, having a rotary head, for a predetermined arc, for recording/reproducing the magnetic tape. The magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus includes; a first base member on which the tape cassette is mounted; and a second base member on which the rotary head cylinder is mounted, the second base member guiding reciprocating motion of the first base member toward/from the rotary head cylinder. A first state is defined as a ate, where the tape cassette has been mounted on the first base member by a user. A second state is defined as a state where, after the mounting of the tape cassette, the first base member has moved toward the rotary head cylinder, and a tape guide member has pulled out the magnetic tape from the tape cassette and wound the magnetic tape around the rotary lead cylinder, for the predetermined arc, thereby forming a tape drive system to allow the magnetic tape to be recorded/reproduced. A loading operation is defined as a transition operation from the first state to the second state. The magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus further comprises a reel base which is axially supported on the first base member In a rotatable manner and engages with a reel for winding and holding the magnetic tape within the tape cassette, and a reel driver for driving rotation of the reel base. In the loading operation, the reel base is rotated by using the reel driver in a direction which takes up the magnetic tape.
As described above, the magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus of the present invention employs a reel driver to rotate a reel base in a direction which takes up the magnetic tape during a loading operation.
With such a structure, the magnetic tape does not slacken even in a loading operation during which the tape path length may decrease, thereby preventing the magnetic tape from being damaged.
Thus, the invention described herein makes possible the advantage of providing a reliable magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus in which the magnetic tape does not slacken in a loading operation during which the tape path length initially increases and then decreases, thereby preventing the magnetic tape from being damaged during the loading operation.
This and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying figures.